


Crazy Right Now

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, PWP, Suit Porn, bike porn, kinky shit going on, nat wears steve's stealth suit, porn withoout plot, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just seeing her wear that outfit, brought something out of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Right Now

** Crazy Right Now **

**I was in the mood to write straight up smut, but with my hectic schedule, it was a surprise that I could find time to write some!**

**This isn’t any love making, soft, romantic with fluff at the end smut, nah son. THIS IS PURE HARDCORE SMUT!!! FUCKING LIKE BUNNIES RIGHT THERE!!!!**

**Summary:** _just seeing her wear that outfit, brought something out of him_

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**ENJOY!!**

_Song used: Crazy in Love by Kadebostany (original by Jennifer Lopez)_

Everything just happened in a complete utter blur. All Steve could remember was looking for Nat, wanting to know if the red head wanted to watch a movie together. With the help of J.A.R.V.I.S. Steve was able to find her, in the garage, but what happened next, well it was a total surprise.

_“Nat, you in here?”_

_“Yes Steve!”_

_The super soldier was literally glued to his spot the moment his eyes found Natasha. Sitting on his motorcycle, leaning on the handles, and wearing his stealth suit (which was hugging her curves), was none other than the master spy. Steve instantly felt his breathing hitch and his pants were beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable._

The blond groaned against plump red lips as she squeezed his ass. “Lost in thoughts?”

“Just remembering what led to this position.” He smirked against her lips.

“Hmm is that so.”

Steve just growled, “Damn right.”

Nat let out a surprised gasp as she felt his teeth biting at the skin of her neck and shoulder. The sight of Nat wearing his stealth suit just caused something inside of him to snap. It was an animalistic feeling that had been suppressed and now was finally being released.

“Fuck your so hot wearing this suit,” he groaned against her neck.

“Glad you approve,” Nat smirked and began to rub against him.

The feel of his suit rubbing through the tight fit shirt he was wearing was such a turn on. He could feel the woman beneath him being aroused just as much as he was. Her body shivered as his hands roamed all over her backside, she could feel the seat of the bike press against her. Steve let out a soft moan as she nipped at the flesh of his ear and began to tug on it. Her body arch against his as his left hand slipped underneath the bottom part of the suit and stroke her underwear.

A soft mewl escaped her plumped lips as Steve slipped his index finger into her slick folds. She shivered as she felt the appendage stroking her inner walls. As he pulled the index finger out, his middle finger joined in, both fingers pleasuring the beautiful assassin. The palm of his hand rubbing against her throbbing clitoris as he stroked her walls with those artistic fingers of his. Damn him and his talented fingers. She cried out her released and her juices spilled onto his hand.

Steve was getting all hot and bothered, seeing the woman he loves, coming in his favorite outfit, especially on his bike. He was panting hard and could feel his arousal throbbing painfully.

“Steve,” the red haired purred, “I want you.”

“Patience,” he growled.

Lifting her legs up, pulling down the pants and her underwear, she shivered at the feel of the leather seat of the bike pressing against here bare ass.

“Oh fuck,” she leaned her head back and her right hand holding onto the bike’s handle, as Steve began to lick her folds.

The blond hummed happily at her body’s reaction, the sounds of her walls tightening around his tongue as he continued to explore every nook and cranny. Looking up, Steve didn’t know if it was possible to get any harder than he already was. Seeing her arch her back, her hardened nipples just barely peeking through the top half of his suit, fuck he just wanted to fuck her already.

Nat buried her left hand into his blond locks, pressing his face against her heated cavern. Steve took his sweet time tasting her delicious juices.

“Steve,” a pleasurable gasp escaped her lips as she came undone once more.

“Fuck,” was all Nat heard as the sound of his belt and jeans came undone.

Using the handle to help pull her up, she began to massage his raging erection through his boxer briefs.

“Next time,” was all he said as he pushed Natasha’s hand away and took of his boxer briefs.

Picking her up with his right arm, he sat down on the bike and sat her on his lap, with her back against the handles. They both moaned at the feel of their lower regions brushing against one another. Holding onto shoulders, Nat began to go down on the man beneath her. Without giving her time to adjust, he slammed her hard against him, causing the tip of his penis to press against her cervix. The red head let out a moan as he guided her up and down his erection. The blond curls surrounding the base of his erection, rubbed against her sensitive throbbing clit.

Steve was losing himself, giving himself into his desires. Seeing her sweat drip down and onto his suit. God just the sight of fucking her wearing his suit, just brought out his inner animalistic side. Using her flexibility, Steve took her right leg and placed it on top of his shoulder. Nat cried aloud as she felt him move deep inside of her, hitting all the right spots with perfect precision. She shivered as she felt his hands slide underneath the top half of suit, cupping the underside of her breasts and stroking them. A purr escaped her lips as he began to massage and kneed them.

“Fuck, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,” he says as he continued his movements.

Her emerald eyes twinkled in amusement, “wanting to do what, captain?”

“Fucking you on my bike and seeing you wear my stealth suit, just made everything a shit ton better.”

“Language Rogers,” she squeezed her walls, tightening around him, causing the blond to curse.

“Well, I do have a _dirty_ mouth,” he smirked at her.

Angling his hips a bit earned him a string of Russian curses to escape from his lover’s mouth. With one more thrust of his hips, Nat came all over him, her juices spilling down onto the bike. With some strength left, Steve brought her left leg onto his shoulder. A couple of more thrusts, he slammed hard into her, his hands gripping her hips, and spilled his hot seeds inside of her. Nat’s body trembled in complete pleasure from both her orgasm and the feel of Steve’s seeds spilling into her.

Carefully, he brought her legs down and wrapped them around his waist.

“Well that was fun,” he grinned.

“Very fun,” Nat stroke his cheek, “I don’t suppose there are other outfits you’ve dreamed of fucking me in, is there?”

His blue eyes twinkled in both amusement and mischievous, “Well there is this one _showgirl_ outfit that I happened to have, a little gag gift from Tony and Clint.”

“I guess a little blast from the past wouldn’t hurt.” They both grinned at each other.

** END **

**I’ve always liked the idea of Nat wearing Steve’s suit, and let’s be honest, his Stealth Suit from the Winter Soldier was really hot!! And Nat wearing it and on his bike, DOUBLE HOTNESS!!!**

**YAY FOR NAT WEARING STEVE’S STEALTH SUIT AND BIKE PORN!!!!!!**

 


End file.
